Infection of E. coli with T-even and T-odd bacteriophage in specific alterations of the hosts translational and transcriptional machinery. T2, T4, T6 and T5 phage induce the synthesis of new tRNAs coded by the phage genome. The specific aim of this proposal is to gain further information about phage specific tRNAs with respect to the following: 1) to compare the degree of sequence homology and isoacceptor tRNA species coded by T2, T4 and T6 phage; 2) to refine our T5 tDNA map with respect to the precise location of each tRNA gene on the T5 chromosome; 3) to isolate a defined T5 DNA segment containing all of the tRNA genes for in vitro studies on the factors regulating tRNA transcription; 4) to elucidate the complete nucleotide sequence of T5 tRNAf met so that it may be compared with the sequence of other tRNA f met species, 5) to complete studies on the comparative ribosomal binding properties of T5f and E. coli tRNAf met species. The long term goals of this project are to gain information about phage tRNAf transcription, maturation and its role in phage development. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chen, M-J., J. Locker, and S.B. Weiss. The Physical Mapping of Bacteriophage T5 Transfer tRNAs. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 536-547, 1976.